playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TurtleTherapy/TOP 5 MOST ANNOYING THINGS IN PSABR
Hello everyone. Welcome to a little rant I placed together with the top 5 most anoying things I come across in the online field of PSABR. Don't get the wrong idea, I don't hate the game, in fact, it's the most addicting piece of fine work I've picked up in a while! There's just a few things I got to address that me and my buddy find the most irratating about the game. Let's start: Random Character Glitch: What is this? You might ask.. Well let me break it down and see if you can relate. This is an unwanted glitch that causes the player to start a match with a character he didn't select. Basically, you pick Parappa the games starts you as Kratos, you pick Spike you get Raiden. I'm spending more of my time quiting, and waiting, and reselecting my character than I am kicking butt against opponents. Not only that, I'm loosing belt RP that I built through ranked matches. It's -12 RP to loose a match and +3 to win one, and last time I checked: quitting = lossing. So mathematically, Thats 4 matches for every x amount you quit! Darn it, You think it's fair when this glitch violates your gameplay and forces you to quit! Very annoying indeed... Radec's Rifle: Yup, this is a no brainer here. For all you Radec users, don't worry. I don't hate the silly move itself, It's the god forsaken knockback and spamming of that rifle. Wouldn't you agree? Targeting that Radec at the far end of Dreamscape, jumping and dodging each red laser that sights in your direction when you finally get close enough to make in for the final blow, but then, as you character initiates an attack the red lasers hovers on you again... and... KAPOW!! there you go flying again across the screen as the Radec player is probaly sitting with his friend laughing their asses off. Especially when you're comboing someone, here comes the laser pointing itself at you rear... once again... KAPOW! You go flying. And your lucky victim escapes. Thank you Radec. (Not really) Sackboy's Electric Trap: Gotta rant the characters, Sackboy among the top of the list. Yeah I could spend my life going on and on about sackboy and his cakes and pink balls flying in a million 1 directions, but that isn't nearly as annoying as his electric trap device. This move is a lot stronger than it seems. One) it stuns you for a long period of time. Two) it can be replaced within a half secoond of being destroyed (which is very hard to.) and... Three) Really hard to dodge when target Spamboy. Yeah I said it. The darn thing does a good job at finding it's way underneatch my character and, silly enough, I get trapped into supers by it. Square Happy Kratos: Noobs. Yes. Noobs. Most Kratos players are beginners looking to learn how to play. While it's good to have newcomers into the franchise, it doesn't make up for the endless use of square and square foward. If I had a dime for every time a Kratos player grabbed me with their chains through platforms, under platforms, in the air, during supers, over hills and whereever possible: I would have enough money to buy 3 copies of PSABR.. From one match alone!! It's rare to even see someone whip out the bow and arrows or Helios's head every now in then in a match. All I hear with Kratos is him grunting and yelling combined with the endless harmony of chains flinging here and there and the equal amount of level 1 supers deploying and exploding victims. Not really fun.. Rage Quitters: This goes for quitter in general: Whether someone who suffered from the random character glitch, or just can't handle the connection or good players, when all 3 opponents quit, or 2 when team battle is going, the game automatically forces the final player to quit. I don't know how many times I've recieved error messages from cases such as this. And "this" is what causes me to earn a loss. I hate losing because I'm winning, it's unfair, and should be fixed if anything. Category:Blog posts